Stars Burn Out
by Burntsugrr
Summary: Kurt visits home and revisits a special place for him and Blaine


Kurt hadn't told anyone he was home he just wanted a little quiet time with his dad. No matter how many times Burt told him he was fine and feeling well Kurt liked checking in and seeing it for himself. He also took the opportunity to raid the refrigerator and rid it of all unhealthy food. This was usually accompanied by a lecture while Burt tried to convince him that the giant steak, six pack of beer and chocolate cheesecake were all for Carole.

Burt seemed tired but healthy and insisted on spending at least a little time at the garage, which Kurt took to mean 'Kurt free time'. Not feeling like seeing anyone, and loving the idea of having a house where he wouldn't stumble in on Rachel's naked boyfriend or Santana doing, well, anything, he went to his old room to pick through the movies he'd left behind and see if there was any worth watching.

He had stuffed most of his DVD's into empty drawers, along with other things that weren't making the trip. Digging through he found nothing he felt like seeing but felt a crumpled piece of paper under the pile. He pulled it out and sat on his bed to look at it.

**Schoonover Park Observatory – Public Viewing **

Just the heading brought the memories flooding back. He ran a fingertip over the print where a raindrop had smeared the little ink image of the place. Before he knew what he was doing Kurt was on his way. It looked exactly the same, of course, it hadn't even been a year since Blaine had dragged him here, seemed like light years.

He walked around the place, not sure what he looking for until he found him. "Blaine?"

Startled doesn't even being to express what Blaine was. He nearly jumped out of his skin, and looked as if he'd seen a ghost. "Kurt? What…I don't…what you doing here?"

Kurt laughed a little, "You're the only person I know who can frown and smile at the same time."

Blaine crossed the grass to where Kurt stood and hugged him but released him quickly. "I didn't even know you were home. How did you find me here?"

"I wasn't really looking for you. I just found the flyer for this place in my stuff and started to think about that night when you brought me.."

Blaine interrupted, "Dragged you."

Kurt nodded his acknowledgement, "Dragged me here. What are you doing here?"

"I come here sometimes, when I miss you."

They walked a little down a hiking path that leads to the lake, "You still miss me?"

Blaine watched the ground, "With everything I am. No one will ever be you." He knew not to ask if Kurt missed him. Kurt had moved on, he'd made that clear.

"Rachel said to tell you hello, by the way, if I saw you."

Typical Kurt deflection, he hated when Blaine pushed too hard, but then, he'd asked the question hadn't he? Blaine let him have his conversational diversion. "Yeah, yeah, I miss her, tell her I said hello. She should call me sometime."

The sun was setting over the lake, reflecting orange and reds in the still water. It was a nice night and they could see people on the far side jogging, biking, kids playing Frisbee but their side was quiet. When they reached a familiar bench Kurt was the first to sit making Blaine's stomach flip.

"Been a long time since we've come here." Kurt mused.

Blaine swallowed hard, it was so difficult to not say something that would chase him away, like trying to get a butterfly to stay on your finger but knowing one breath wrong and he'd be gone. "I've always loved this place."

"I'd never been before that night. It's beautiful."

"You didn't really hate that I brought you to the observatory did you?" They both kept their eyes on the water.

"No, I mean, I expected it to be boring science crap but it turned out to be pretty romantic. You were always good at that, at being romantic."

"It was easy with you. You're good at it too. Those roses you bought me when I got the lead in West Side Story, the puppy you got me from Six Flags."

"Finn won that." Deflection.

"You brought it home for me. I still have him."

"Her."

"Her." Blaine smirked.

"Do you remember what you said that night?"

"When you brought me the dog?"

"When we were watching the stars."

"I told you I loved you more than there were stars in the sky and that stars burn out but my love for you never would."

Kurt sighed, but stayed quiet. Blaine didn't dare speak. They sat like that until it was dark and they could no longer see the people across the lake. Crickets chirped in the background but neither seemed ready to leave. Slowly Kurt slid his pinky finger to touch Blaine's, hooking them together. An eternity of silence passed, Blaine concentrating all of his will on keeping his breathing even, not leaning over and kissing the man beside him.

"I tried to wait it out." Kurt finally said quietly. "I tried to let my love for you burn out like a star but it won't. I love you more than the stars, forever. There's nothing I can do to change it and I've finally come to the point where I don't want to."

"You know I think I've kissed you more on this bench than anywhere else but our rooms." Blaine observed.

"Do you think the bench misses the action?"

"Seems only fair we let it relive its fond memories."

As they walked back to their cars, each retucking tugged at shirts Kurt cast one last glance over his shoulder at the setting. "You know what? This would be a gorgeous place for a wedding."


End file.
